hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Knov
Knov is a jerk! What a jerk... I was just re-reading Hunter x Hunter and noticed that, at the beginning of the Chimera Ant Arc, Knov and Morel were making fun of Killua and telling him to quit being a Hunter because Pitou's En terrified him so much. And then what did Knov do? He went and had a nervous breakdown after feeling Youpi's En!!! Argh, arrogant peopole like him just annoys me so much! After all, Killua and Gon both managed to help defeat the Royal Guards while all Knov did was set up the stage and then retreat to act as scout. He really should apologize to Killua for what he said way back then... ________________________ Not sure when this was(you forgot to sign), but I've been thinking about this too. Morel definitely Taunts Killua and Knov definitely behaves in a condescending way, to a demoralized Killua - but he does also acknowlege that Killua has experienced an ordeal and has lost perpective, I'm not sure if Knov is being Sarcastic, Cocky or insincere. Knov experiences Shaipouf's En(not Menthuthuyoupi's) in a state of Zetsu, So it would have had a greater effect (Pouf seems more sinister than Pitou on the whole). Morel directly belittled Killua, so he has no business breaking down, simply feeling the en of any of the ants. But I think Knov might be excused; he was just as overconfident as Killua,Kite and Gon were before the experience, and He did seem understanding - though perhaps condescending. Considering the state Killua was in during their first encounter; it is clear why Knov didn't get a strong impression of him, also Killua is a child (and thus looks like one). I'm not entirely sure an apology is warranted from Knov - would be awkward more than anything else. Morel, however, probably should, seeing as he directly mocked Killua - though he did ''have the strength to back it up. Flaremmm (talk) 05:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Arg, Viz! In the first list of chairman nominees, Viz totally put "Nov" for Knov. He's not addressed anywhere else in the volume, so I'm going to leave this as "Knov" -- expecting it's simply a typo since they've used Knov up to this point... but who knows. XScar (talk) 21:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Forget this, they use Knov elsewhere in the volume. The one in the list must simply be a typo.XScar (talk) 21:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) What kind of Hunter is Knov? I've been thinking about this for the last couple of days and now guessing Knov is an Information Hunter. Since with his skills in reconnaissance and his Nen ability Hide & Seek, it would be good for getting information secretly or on the down low. And that's basically what I think how most, if not all information hunters work, like Hanzo. RumbleXRumble (talk) 22:15, December 1, 2014 (UTC) About Knov ability In the chapter 246 they said : "each entrance close immediately after someone enters" (why this point is not in the description ?). So Knov need to create several entrance, but what happened if the area where he put the other(s) portal are destroyed, when Knov is inside, and that there are no others ? Knov would be imprisoned by his own power ? Is that his restriction ? --Dr.Blythe (talk) 05:16, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Each of Knov's portal will link to one of the rooms of his mansion. The portal closes after someone has entered, but is by no means destroyed upon entering, the subject can simply leave and return to where they were through the door that is present in each room. When portals are destroyed or otherwise removed, the room connected to it just becomes closed and isolated. If Knov is locked inside, it is also okay because he has the Master Key which allows him to connect any portal and door of the mansion. So as long as Knov leaves behind at least 1 portal in the real world, Knov will not be locked inside his ability. Purely based on the information we know, Knov would probably be locked inside his ability if all of the portals are for some reason removed after Knov had entered the mansion. While the scenario is just unlikely to happen, but it is indeed something to think about; this is similar to the question posed by Togashi on what is going to happen if Meleoron actually died during his Perfect Plan, I guess point is that many tricky abilities also just have unimaginable consequences if shit were to happen. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 06:52, August 21, 2017 (UTC) "So as long as Knov leaves behind at least 1 portal in the real world, Knov will not be locked inside his ability." It could be a restriction... Although Knov can place many portals (his biggest room can have until 32 entrance). We can also wonder if his portals could be ephemeral, since he's a conjurer... Dr.Blythe (talk) 16:29, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Scream ''"Knov has also been seen using his teleportation ability offensively. '''Scream' allows him to open a portal between his hands and wrap it around his opponent. At the command "Close", the portal closes, causing anything that was inside of it to be sent to another dimension.[2] With this ability, Knov can maim and kill opponents quickly and silently."'' Not anything which was in Scream get sent to another dimension. Scream, like other hatsus, has an offensive power. The portal works like a guillotine or a scissor, it cuts the intersection between what is inside the portal and what is not inside it through an offensive power. It cannot cut anything in half. It woudl deals superficial damages against too durable opponents or people who use ko to protect themselves. It's impossible to telport a body part without cutitng it from the main body and it's impossible to ignore durability for offensive pupose. nen is balanced. Chimera ants like Taragette were kiled by Killua's yoyos, killing Taragette with scream is not a feat to assume it could instantly kill anyone. Scream could have other funtions as it might be able to store more or less big items inside hide and seek. Raikurage (talk) 08:14, September 2, 2018 (UTC) : The criticism is valid and the theory of how the ability works makes a lot of sense, but nevertheless it's a theory. The only thing I see fit is to add that "Scream's full effectiveness against anyone/anything is uncertain as it is inconsonant with the general 'rule' of inability to conjure overly supernatural things" something like that. --Gorgo616 (talk) 10:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC)